


Shrine Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Shota, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako gets Ken to have sex with her at the shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrine Visit

"Minako-chan, why must we do this here?" asked Ken. He was annoyed, but aroused at the same time. The red-headed high schooler was leading the young boy to Naganaki Shrine. She looked down at the boy, with a perverted smile.

"It'd be a nice rush, screwing each other in public, don't you agree?" said Minako. It was no secret that Minako was a bit of a slut, having dated several boys, most notably Shinjiro, Akihiko, and even Ken. While some people thought Ken's relationship with Minako was a cute crush, their relationship was much more dirty; the young woman had taught the boy about sex through a practical demonstration, and had since then fucked him two or three times a week. The social taboo of having sex with a minor greatly turned the girl on; having sex in public was an even greater turn on. She remembered sharing a moment with Shinjiro in a city alleyway, and once she fucked Akihiko in front of someone who had Apathy Syndrome and therefore had no way of perceiving their activities.

Today, she chose to bring Ken to the shrine. Not many people has been coming to the shrine ever since the cult of Nyx started, and the shrine regular Maiko had moved away (which still depresses Minako).

"Ken, sit on that bench will you?" asked Minako. The boy sat down on a bench as she got down on her knees. She pulled down the zipper on his shorts, freeing his cock; Ken's cock wasn't that big, but Minako thought it was still pleasureable. She gave it a few licks, prompting a moan from Ken.

"Aaah... that feels good..." he moaned. Minako giggled; she liked the sound of his moaning. She glanced behind herself, seeing if anyone was around. From their position, any person passing by would think that she's trying to tie Ken's shoes, unless they get a closer look. She found a business man milling around, talking on a cellphone. She was excited, feeling a little wet. She wanted to get Ken off quickly so he could fuck her. Without hesitation, she took all of Ken inside of her and started sucking him. The boy tried to stop himself from groaning out loud, in fear of the business man catching them. He wasn't very long, but occasionally, he felt his tip hit the back of Minako's throat.

Minako briefly took Ken out of her mouth and jacked him off a little, giving him an impish smile. "Do you love getting molested by me, Ken?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Good boy." She starts sucking on him again as he starts to feel close to cumming. The business man leaves, leaving the two all alone at the shrine. Feeling a bit daring, he grabbed the back of Minako's head and starts facefucking her at a rapid face, losing all qualms about this as he felt closer and closer.

"I'm cumming!" cried Ken. Minako pulled herself out a bit so that Ken's cum hit her tongue. She savored the taste of the young boy's seed as she swallowed it. She got back up and picked Ken up from the bench. She led the boy over to the jungle gym. She bent herself over and stuck her upper body through the bars, showing her panties to a blushing Ken. She took off the garment, showing her wet pussy.

"Ken, I want you to pound me as hard as you can, got it?" said Minako. The boy nodded as he postioned himself at her entrance. He slid himself inside of her and started pounding away; while Ken lacked in size, he made up for it with energy. Minako moaned as the young boy fucked her. She grabbed some bars, trying to keep herself steady.

"You feel so good, Minako-chan!" groaned the boy. Both of them were clearly fucking in public; if anyone saw them, Minako would certainly get arrested. However, she didn't worry too much; Mitsuru owed her a few favors (Minako wasn't exactly shy about having sex with other females), so she could help bail her out. Minako felt utterly depraved, but she thought the taboo of all this was great.

"Yes! Fuck me faster! Fuck me like the slut I am!" said Minako. Ken complied with her request, and she rewarded him with more moans. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from someone going up the stairs of the shrine.

"S-Someone's coming!"

"I don't care! Don't stop!" commanded Minako, clearly not giving a damn anymore. As Ken continued to fuck her, someone familiar emerged; Yukari had just come to visit the shrine and stopped in her tracks when she saw her two fellow SEES members.

Yukari blushed. She knew about the extent of Minako's and Ken's relationship, since she's the one who usually monitors the dorm's security rooms; she found out about their activities last month, but she didn't mind. In fact, she admitted it was a little hot. "D-Don't mind me. Just keep going..."

Ken felt a little embarrassed, but he was glad that they could confide in Yukari. He felt close to cumming again as Minako's juices dripped around him. "I'm going to cum again..!"

"So am I!" announced Minako, who felt her climax quickly approaching. "Cum with me, Ken-chan!" The boy slammed into her one last time, groaning as he exploded inside of her. Minako came as well, both of their fluids dripping out of her. The girl got herself out of the jungle gym, having trouble standing. She wasn't the only one, though.

Yukari looked frustrated, feeling wet between her legs. She couldn't bring herself to masturbate in public though. She still felt rather horny, and the only people who would be willing to fuck her was her friend and a young boy. She felt nervous asking, "Can... would you guys mind if we had a threesome?"

Minako and Ken looked at each other, grinning. They both still felt horny. "I suppose you're a slut too, Yukari-chan." said Ken.

Yukari gave Minako an annoyed look. "Minako, don't teach Ken that kind of language. And I am _so_ not a slut!"

"Okay then. Come on Ken, maybe we could have a second round back at the dorm." teased Minako. She grabbed Ken by the hand and started to walk away with him when Yukari got in front of them.

"Okay fine, I'm a slut. Just fuck me right now." snapped Yukari. Minako and Ken grinned at each other as they led Yukari behind the shrine building.


End file.
